You're in a what with who?
by Enovelist
Summary: Stiles and Derek are more than friends. But how long will it take for their pack to notice? They're pro's at this scenting thing and reading people now. Right? Or? Oneshot.


_Authors note: This is the old pack, nobody died. I refuse. I will fight anybody who thinks otherwise._

 _-o-o-o-o-_

The whole pack were sitting curled up in front of the television in Derek's loft watching a movie.

Since the whole battling a kanima, the Alpha pack and everything, things had noticibly calmed down in the always-in-mortal-danger-life they all had been living.

Boyd and Erica had, to no one's surprise, gotten engaged last month while Scott and Allison were still deeply in love but had no intention of marriage. At least not for now. Isaac, on the other hand wasn't in love with anybody, or so he claimed. (Stiles still didn't understand how things worked between Allison, Scott and Isaac and had given up on trying to figure out their love-triangle.) Derek had sworn of dating and everybody knew better than to pester him about it. Also; they all knew how his earlier attempts at relationships had worked out. And after he came back to Beacon Hills sans Braeden, there hadn't been anyone worth mentioning. Lydia was still with Jackson, even though Jackson was still being a big douche-bag to anyone but her. Stiles was single after the break-up with Malia and liked being single. He was often seen at the Jungle dancing with cute guys or girls, and liked his life as single. No one questioned it, they were just happy that everyone could have quiet, normal lives without being afraid of getting killed by the monster of the week.

"Stop hogging the blanket, my feet are cold." Allison said with a laugh as Stiles tried to get more comfortable on the couch.

"I am _not_ hogging the blanket. Lies and slander. I'm just-" he punched one of the many pillows beside him, "-trying to get comfortable."

"Shush, I'm trying to watch the movie." Isaac said distractedly, eyes on the screen.

"Do not shush me, pup." Stiles said, barely dodging a pillow getting thrown his way. "Now stop talking, I'm trying to watch the movie."

Allison giggled while the others growled or rolled their eyes at Stiles.

Stiles cast a glance in Derek's direction and met the beta's eyes. He grinned at Derek, who rolled his eyes fondly and Stiles could see a smile tug at the wolf's lips.

Their pack were close now, kind of in more of the same wave-length sort to speak. And after Derek had come back he'd quickly found himself as an included and wanted member of the Beacon Hills pack.

Being a beta suited him, Stiles thought, full wolf or not.

-o-o-o-

After the movie ended and the popcorn and sodas were consumed, they were all heading home. As Stiles stood by the door trying to find his shoes, Scott looked at him as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Hey, are you going to Jungle this weekend?"

Stiles frowned. "No, didn't plan on it. Why?"

Scott shrugged. "Nothing. I ran into Danny yesterday and he asked about you. Said you hadn't been out in weeks."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Why not? You alright, dude?"

Stiles forced out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been busy lately. And since I started this online-course, I've been pretty caught up with dead-lines and whatnot."

Scott nodded. "Alright. Just, let me know if you want to go sometime. I can come with you if you want."

Stiles loved Scott. He really did, Scott was an awesome friend. And Stiles loved how supportive Scott was being. But oh, so oblivious. And he called himself an Alpha. "Thanks, bro. I'll let you know if I need a wing-man." Stiles glanced over his shoulder to Derek, who was carrying empty glasses to the kitchen. "I'm not really in the partying mood at the moment so.."

Scott smiled and nodded. "Sure, yeah, I get it. School and stuff. Anyway, I better go. I have to drive Allison home."

"Yeah, sure. I forgot my phone in the kitchen, I'll just go get it before I go home." Stiles said and clapped Scott on the shoulder before closing the door behind his best friend.

"You are horrible at lying."

Stiles whirled around to see Derek standing right behind him with a smirk, knowing he'd managed to creep up on the human. Stiles grinned. "Am not. I can lie when I need to, especially to Scott- I've known him my whole life."

Derek came up to him, dragging the tip of his nose over Stiles forehead. "He's a werewolf."

Stiles snorted and leaned closer to the man in front of him. "Scott is Scott."

"You should go. Isaac's coming back up." Derek mumbled before stepping back just as the door opened.

Isaac looked at them. "Hey, sorry. Forgot my jacket." He looked at Stiles. "Didn't you leave?"

"No, but I am now." Stiles turned to look at Derek. "Laters."

Derek nodded, not giving anything away but Stiles knew he took the reference.

-o-o-o-

A week later Stiles and Derek were sitting at a café, talking about what they were going to buy for dinner later that day when Erica and Lydia came up to them.

"Heeeey, I didn't know you were here." Stiles said, leaning back in his chair.

Lydia lifted an unimpressed brow. "We noticed." She looked between the two men. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles lifted his cup. "Drinking coffee."

"Obviously." Erica said, grinning. "Is there something going on?"

"What?" Derek looked at them sharply.

"Is there a new threat or something coming into town?" Erica asked, looking at Derek like he had two heads. "Since you're both here, I mean. I've never seen you two out together without someone from the pack."

"No. Just having a coffee." Stiles said before sipping said coffee.

"Oh. Mind if we join you then?" Lydia asked, before sitting down next to Stiles.

Derek and Stiles exchanged a glance before shaking their heads. "No, of course not."

-o-o-o-

"Did you have someone over last night?" Isaac asked when he came back from the bathroom in Derek's loft a few days later.

The pack was, once again, perched in front of the television, ready for the latest Superman movie.

Derek shook his head with a frown. "No. Why?"

Isaac plopped down on the couch next to Scott. "No reason. I just thought I smelled-"

"Isaac!" Scott hissed. "If he had someone over, you don't need to mention it."

"What? I noticed an extra toothbrush. What's wrong about asking?" Isaac said, looking at Scott, who blushed. "What? What did you see?"

Scott shook his head. "It's none of my business, alright?"

Erica leaned towards Scott and Isaac, almost falling of her chair. "Tell us, Scott."

Derek growled but the girls woop'ed and Scott blushed.

Stiles swallowed and got up to get himself a soda from the kitchen. "Anybody want something from the kitchen?"

No one gave him any attention, as they were all looking between Scott and a glaring Derek.

"Tell us! Or I'll go look for myself" Erica threatened. Not without glee, Stiles noticed.

"Alright, chill. I just-" Scott looked at Derek and Stiles would have laughed if he could. Scott looked at Derek with a 'forgive me'-eyes and mumbled something Stiles couldn't hear.

"WHAT?" Erica laughed and looked at Derek. "I didn't know you were dating someone. Why didn't you tell me?"

"But- if it was an empty tube, then-" Isaac stopped and looked at Derek. "You're gay?"

Derek tried, and almost succeeded, not to blush and grit out; "I'm bi, not that it's any of your business. And what did you do going through my trashcan, Scott?"

"I wasn't. _I swear_. I was just throwing some-"

"But you saw lube in the trash?" Isaac said, still looking at Derek. "Who was it? I didn't smell anyone outside the pack when I came over?"

Derek looked like he wanted to maim each and everyone in the room and Stiles sighed. "Have you ever considered that he maybe.. you know.. alone-time is a thing people?" He looked over at Derek with a 'I'm so sorry, dude- but oh my god, this is hillarious'- look at Derek, who sighed, deciding to press play on the movie.

"Either we're watching this movie or I'll throw you out."

They watched the movie.

-o-o-o-

A week later Stiles was lying in bed, tracing patterns on his boyfriends stomach when Derek froze.

"What?" Stiles lifted his head and looked up at the other man's face.

"Boyd's here."

"Now? But it's in the middle of the night!"

The door to the loft slid open and Stiles inwardly cursed while Derek rushed to put on some pants and went into the living room to meet Boyd.

A couple of minutes later Derek came back into the bedroom and looked at Stiles. "There's a snake-thing out in the preserve. Boyd went to meet the others, we better get there too."

"Did he know I was here?"

"No. But even I can smell what we've been doing, so he knew someone was here. But I don't know if he's figured it out."

Stiles pulled on some clothes and went over to Derek, who was already waiting for him by the door. "Hey, I don't mind if they know. I just wanted to have you –this- to myself for a while, you know. It was so new and I just.." He trailed off and looked into the eyes of the person he was falling for.

Derek's whole demeanor changed and his eyes softened. "I know. It's been nice to have this to ourselves but- they would have found out anyway." He kissed Stiles slow before stepping back. "We should go."

"Snake-thingy out in the preserve?" Stiles said with a grimace.

"Boyd's words, not mine."

"Some wolves they are, by the way. With 'the gift' they should have figured us out weeks ago." Stiles mumbled as they got into the car heading out to fight the latest monster that had come to their town.

After the snake-thingy was dead and they were all covered in mud, black blood and dirt, Scott came up next to Stiles, who was looking at the remains of the snake. "So, you picked up Derek on the way here?"

"Um.. Yeah?" Stiles more asked than stated.

"Boyd said he heard a second heartbeat when he came to tell Derek. Did he tell you who it was?"

Stiles shook his head, trying to hide a smile. They hadn't figured it out? He was almost embarrassed on his packs behalf.

They weren't even being subtle anymore. After the lube incident and everything, they had stopped trying to keep it from their friends.

Derek came up to them and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Good job tonight."

"You too, bro." Scott grinned at Derek, who was standing in Stiles old gym-shorts after turning back from his wolf-form after the fight.

Stiles looked at Derek with glittering eyes. "Want a ride? Home, I mean."

Derek huffed but turned towards the Jeep.

Scott elbowed Stiles and grinned. "Try to find out who the mystery girl-" he grinned "-or guy is, okay?"

Stiles frowned. "Why?"

"The girls are really curious. And so am I, to be honest. He's seemed happier lately. More content or whatever." Scott became a bit more serious. "He deserves to have someone, you know. I just want to make sure they are treating him right." He looked at Stiles. "The guy has had a lot of shitty things happen to him." The alpha shrugged. "I want him to be happy."

Stiles grinned. "Aw, man. You're being a good alpha. All grown up and everything."

"Shut up, dude."

Stiles laughed and called out his goodbye's to the rest before he got into the Jeep. "Hey Derek?"

The man next to him looked at him with a glint in his eyes that told Stiles he had heard the conversation. "Stiles."

"Am I treating you right?"

Derek snorted. "Shut up and drive us home."

Stiles stomach swooped and he grinned. "Sure thing, babe."

-o-o-o-

Two weeks, a lot of questions from the pack to Derek, some frustration on Derek's part and some amusement from Stiles later, Scott came over to Stiles house one night.

As they were done gaming, Scott looked over to Stiles and put his controller down.

"Hey, Stiles?"

"Yeah, bro."

"You alright? You haven't been out lately and you've been so busy with school and everything. You haven't even had time to hang out as often either." Scott looked worried, Stiles noticed. "Is something going on?"

"Like what?" Stiles asked. He knew he hadn't been as much with his friends as he normally used to. He'd spent a lot of time with Derek, just the two of them handing out or going on hiking-trips and the movies- he hadn't even noticed that Scott had noticed.

"I don't know. You've seemed a little preoccupied."

"It's nothing to worry about. I've just been busy, that's all." He clapped his hands and got up from the couch. "Want something to drink?"

Scott got up and followed him into the kitchen. He thankfully let the topic drop but Stiles could notice the worried looks Scott continued to throw his way.

Stiles decided that it was time that their friends found out about him and Derek. This was getting ridiculous.

-o-o-o-

Scott and Isaac took the stairs up to Derek's loft. The whole pack were supposed to meet them soon.

As they opened the door, Scott noticed how relaxed Derek seemed, standing by the table in front of the huge windows while he was leaning towards the computer Stiles had in front of him.

Stiles said something to Derek as he pointed to the screen and then gesticulated to prove his words.

Scott tugged at Isaac's arm, nodding towards the two by the table.

Isaac stopped and looked at Scott questiongly. "What is it?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked, looking between Isaac and the two other men.

"See what?" Isaac mumbled confused. "They're talking."

"But Derek is smil-" and then they heard someone laugh. Someone as in Derek, while he was watching Stiles fondly. "He is smiling _and laughing_! At Stiles." Scott hissed.

"So?" Isaac frowned. "Stiles is known to say something _almost_ funny from time to time."

Scott squinted at Derek and Stiles, only now noticing how close Derek was standing to Stiles and just how casual Stiles was touching the beta's arm while he talked. "Just..look alright?" He could see Derek lift an eyebrow and he knew his beta had heard their conversation. "Hey, what's up?" he said louder, completely ignoring Derek's lifted brow.

Stiles turned to them, something mischieves glinting in his eyes. "Nothing much. Where's the rest?"

Isaac went over to them and pulled out a chair. "Allison is coming with Lydia and Jackson."

"And the rest?"

The blonde just shrugged so Stiles turned to Scott. "The rest?"

"They're on their way. Soo.. been here long?" Scott asked and Stiles laughed while Derek huffed and went to the kitchen.

Stiles grinned and closed the tab on his laptop. "A while." He opened another tab and looked at Derek, who returned from the kitchen with a beer.

After the meeting, that were now more or less an excuse to meet up, they were discussing a weekend-trip out of town.

Scott didn't want to go, seeing as someone should stay behind if something should happen. Erica and Boyd wanted to go, as well as everyone else.

Stiles sat back on the couch and looked at Scott. "I'll stay. I've got an assignment that I haven't finished _and_ I've met someone as well. So I'll stay."

The room exploded in sound, questions about who he'd met and when they could meet her. Or him. And Stiles grinned but shook his head. "Nope, not going to tell you."

"Oh, come on, Stiles!"

"Is it the guy you danced with last time I went with you to the Jungle?"

"Oh, oh- I know! It's the cute cashier-girl with the dreads you always flirt with!"

"Give us a hint, Stiles. Is it a girl or a boy? Tall, short? Come on, dude."

"Shut up." (that last one was Jackson. Surprise.)

And so the rest of the night proceeded.

Two hours later, Stiles went to the kitchen to get some more popcorn but also to get away from all of the questions the pack had. He hadn't even known how interested they actually were in knowing who he was dating. If he'd known, he would never have said what he did. He had to admit that he thought it was nice to know that they cared, but holy shit they could be intense.

He sighed to himself. He should have known.

Since he'd let the bomb drop, none of the others had been remotely interested in planning their weekend-trip any further. All they wanted to know was about Stiles love-life.

As he walked back into the room, Erica was just about to attack him with questions. Probably wrestle it out of him.

Derek growled and got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked straight over to Stiles, pulled him closer by a hand twisted in Stiles shirt. And kissed him.

When Stiles got his breath back and opened his eyes, Derek stared at him with glinting eyes before he silently walked back to his chair and sat down.

It was quiet.

Stiles shrugged and put the bowl of popcorn down on the table. It was only half-filled with popcorn, the rest was lying shattered on the floor. But come on, he'd just been kissed by his boyfriend, so cut him some slack.

After he put the bowl down, Stiles plopped down on the couch and found the remote to the television. "Who's watching Doctor Who with me?"

The rest of them were still sitting there, just looking at him. Then at Derek. Then back at Stiles. The human bit his lip not to laugh at their faces. He should have prepared better, brought a camera or something. Jesus, even Allisons' mouth had dropped open in surprise.

"Hello? People? Creatures of the night and goddesses?" He gave up and looked at Derek. "You broke them."

Derek just hummed and sipped his beer.

Scott was the one to break the silence. "You.. he.. was that.. is that who.. what?"

Stiles shook his head with a smile. "He what?"

"He kissed you." Lydia stated, starting to polish her nails. "Why do we have to watch Doctor Who?"

Then they all started talking at the same time. Not Lydia though, she seemed to have gotten over it already.

Stiles grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles looked at his friends. "If you had paid just a small amount of attention, you'd known that I've dated your packmate over there for over two months."

Scott frowned. " _What_?"

Stiles sighed, beginning to get tired of this. He cleared his throat and said loudly (and proud): "I'm in a _relationship_ with Derek Sourwolf Hale."

"You're in a _what_ with _who_?"

"For real? Wow, Stilinski. I've never been more surprised."

"It's Derek! He's not into someone like yo-"

"Shut up, Jackson. If Derek likes Stiles and vice versa then that's fine by me."

Stiles looked over at his boyfriend. "You should have listened to me when I said that you should teach them how to recognize scents and behavior."

Derek suppressed a smile. "Shut up, Stiles."


End file.
